gagal peka
by Hairussia
Summary: Kebanyakan orang kelewat muluk, ada gajah besar malah mencari semut. Ada yang mencintai sepenuh hati malah mengejar orang lain sampai mati. Yah, namanya juga manusia. Tidak kenal kata puas. Boro-boro peka terhadap orang yang menyukainya, peka kalau semalam mimpi basah dengan siapa saja sering lupa. [ AsaIsoMae / semi-Indonesia!AU ]


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yusei

Asano x Isogai x Maehara

OOC / typo(s) / semi-Indonesia!AU / ala kadarnya dan penuh kecacatan.

* * *

.

Coba lihat orang-orang di sekitar kalian yang kalian anggap atau mereka menganggap biasa saja dan hanya sebatas teman.

Yakin tuh?

Kebanyakan orang kelewat muluk, ada gajah besar malah mencari semut. Ada yang mencintai sepenuh hati malah mengejar orang lain sampai mati.

Yah, namanya juga manusia. Tidak kenal kata puas. Boro-boro peka terhadap orang yang menyukainya, peka kalau semalam mimpi basah dengan siapa saja sering lupa.

Maehara Hiroto adalah mahasiswa dari jurusan teknik, punya tampang _playboy._ Sayangnya, anak teknik kebanyakan batangan. Jadi yah, percuma mau ganteng dan punya seribu satu jurus modus kalau isi kelasnya dan angkatannya batangan semua.

Tapi, mau perempuan atau laki-laki, Maehara tetap saja Maehara yang selalu menerima keadaan—keadaan hatinya yang selalu porak-poranda jika melihat laki-laki berambutkan eboni itu dekat dengan anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Asano Gakushuu.

Isogai Yuuma bocah tidak peka, Maehara sering kali megantar pulang-pergi Isogai saat selesai mengerjakan tugas bersama. Bahkan meminjamkan ponselnya jika Isogai tidak memiliki kuota. Mengajak malam minggu bersama di alun-alun kota yang menyenangkan. Ya pokoknya, banyak hal yang Maehara lakukan sebagai kode kalau ia menyukai Isogai.

Namun, Isogai selalu dijemput dan diantar pulang oleh Maehara dengan tujuan kosannya Asano.

Nyesek? _Nyesss—_

Kayak ada perih-perihnya gimana gitu.

Kalau masalah ponsel, Isogai selalu dipinjami ponsel oleh Maehara—yah, untuk menghubungi Akang tercintanya si Asano Gakushuu. Padahal sudah jelas _wallpaper_ ponsel milik Maehara itu foto mereka berdua seperti bahagia dunia dan akhirat. Tapi Isogai tetap saja tidak peka.

Isogai mah orangnya nggak pekaan. Maehara tetap tabah kok.

Helm berwarna hitam dipegang oleh Isogai, sesekali melihat banyaknya orang yang lewat di depan mata. Menunggu Maehara yang sedang menggambil motor di parkiran adalah suatu kebiasaan setelah _ngampus_. Kadang juga Isogai malah bermain ponsel untuk membalas pesan Asano.

[ Udah bilang? ]

Sebuah senyum mengembang dengan rona merah di pipi menggemaskan Isogai saat membaca pesan dari kontak yang bernama 'Asano Gakushuu'.

Balasan diketik dengan cepat sambil tersenyum,

[ Nanti aja lah, ]

[ jangan ditunda terus, udah nggak tahan— ]

Isogai hening, gagal paham maksud dari pesan Asano.

[ ambigu, nanti deh bilangnya. ]

[ cepetan, kalau nggak… ]

[ Apa? ]

Dan pesan hanya dibaca, tidak dibalas oleh Asano.

* * *

.

Dilain tempat, Asano menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan Ren tertawa setengah pilu setengah meledek melihat keadaan temannya. Mengenaskan, pokoknya.

.

Isogai berboncengan motor dengan Maehara. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Maehara. Takut jatuh sih modusnya, toh tidak akan ada yang meneriaki mereka pacaran karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi, di lain sisi, pelukan Isogai tidak sehat untuk kebaikan Maehara.

Inginnya nambah lebih, kalau boleh peluk ditambah kecup dari depan.

Ngarep.

"Maehara—" Isogai memanggil sambil sedikit komat-kamit mengatur kata-kata yang ada di dalam benaknya.

"Hm?"

Bibir bawah Isogai digigit pelan, seperti orang tengah menahan kencing tetapi tidak ada air untuk bebersih.

"Nanti di taman depan berhenti ya," pintanya dengan nada yang biasa.

"Mau ketemuan sama Asano?"

"Iya—" jawab Isogai singkat yang membuat Maehara serasa menjadi sandal jepit yang sudah diinjak-injak lalu harus mencium panasnya aspal.

"oh…"

Menelusuri ramainya kota, keadaan di atas motor mendadak hening dan tidak ada pembahasan sama sekali. Isogai beberapa kali merapalkan nama seorang yang memiliki warna rambut seperti merah strawberry. Yang melasnya, si Jeruk harus mendengar nama itu tepat di gendang telinganya.

Telinga mendadak panas seperti dibacai ayat kursi—

Mehara tabah kok.

* * *

.

Keadaan taman saat sore hari terbilang ramai. Banyak orang-orang entah itu membeli makanan, jalan-jalan sehat bersama keluarga, sekedar untuk berfoto ria yang fotonya akan di- _upload_ di media sosial. Sekedar mencari angin bebas—pokoknya suasananya terbilang ramai.

Sayangnya, Si Strawberry tidak tertangkap oleh mata Maehara. Tampang songongnya dan segala kekayaan yang Maehara yakini bisa memberi kehidupan yang mempuni untuk Isogai, nantinya.

Maehara mah apa atuh, cuma _playboy_ yang majalah _anu_ -nya aja boleh minjem dari Terasaka.

Isogai turun dari motor, melepas helm-nya dengan mode ganteng dan menawan. Tampang manis bercampur rupawan. Namun, sayangnya harus menjadi perawan kalau mau main di atas ranjang bersama sang lawan.

Isogai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, yang Maehara yakini adalah mencari sosok seorang Asano, Maehara menjulurkan tangannya, bermaksud meminta helm yang Isogai pegang dan meletakkannya agar Isogai tidak terlalu pegal memegang helm. Lagi pula, Maehara juga yakin kalau Isogai akan pulang bersama dengan Asano.

Yang didapat Maehara dari Isogai adalah, "Jangan, nanti mau pulang bareng Mae—" katanya polos-polos lugu menggemaskan. Membuat Maehara seolah melayang entah kenapa. Efek di taman penuh bunga, mungkin.

Mengangguk paham, Maehara tersenyum sumringah sambil menjawab "Oh, oke—" kemudian duduk di atas motor sambil memperhatikan Isogai yang berdiri. Rambut eboni Isogai tengah di ajak bermain-main oleh angin.

Pemandangan indah.

Kalau saja, Isogai tidak dekat dengan Asano. Mungkin, Maehara sudah menembak Isogai tanpa kode-kode najis yang berkulitkan kebaikan.

Mencelos, sadar kalau pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya bukan milik Maehara. Ia memilih untuk melihat pemandangan lain. Melihat anak kecil yang berlari-lari mengerjar bola . Lucu.

"Mae—"

Maehara menoleh, "Hm?" mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ganteng.

"Kalau—aku menyukai Mae gimana?"

Duh—ini harus guling-guling senang di aspal atau nangis di bawah pancuran taman?

"Hah?" pura-pura tidak peka meskipun lebih sering tidak peka sungguhan.

Sayangnya, Isogai menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan dan juga senyuman kalem.

"Kalau Yuuma suka Mae? Hmm—" sok berpikir, padahal otaknya hanya berisi bagaimana menaklukan Isogai Yuuma, Sedangkan Isogai menatap serius untuk jawaban yang akan di berikan oleh Maehara. "Suka balik lah…" jawabnya enteng tanpa dosa.

DASAR BEGO—

MAEHARA NGGAK PEKA SUNGGUHAN.

"MAEHARA HIROTO—" panggil Isogai dengan suara lantang tanpa mengarahkan dirinya pada Maehara. Seakan tengah berbicara sendirian. "ISOGAI YUUMA—" ucapnya menyebut namanya sendiri. "Menyukaimu—" lanjutnya dengan suara yang memelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga Maehara.

Memalingkan wajah yang merona—keduanya malu sendiri—mereka tidak membuka suara untuk sejenak. Isogai meremat helm yang ia pegang sedari tadi untuk menyalurkan perasaan malunya, sedangkan Maehara terlihat cuek—luarnya—jangan tanyakan perasaannya.

Sudah seperti dilayani tujuh bidadara yang wajahnya menggunakan muka Isogai semuanya. Bahagia.

"Asano?" Maehara menyebutkan nama seolah tengah bertanya. Membuat Isogai menoleh dengan cepat dan memperhatikan Maehara yang terlihat antara galau dan dilanda bahagia.

"Maksudnya?"

"Pacaran 'kan sama Asano?"

Menggeleng polos, Isogai menyunggingkan senyum, "Nggak tuh, kapan? Sering main ketempatnya dia biar di goncengin Mae, suka numpang balas _chat_ dia di ponselnya Mae biar liat _wallpaper_ alay Mae—"

DUH BOLEH GAK JEDOTIN KEPALA KETEMBOK?

ANJIR—

"Terus tadi kenapa nyebut nama Asano terus?"

"Mae cemburu?" tebak Isogai dan langsung mendapatkan cengiran najis-najis ganteng ala Maehara.

"Kalau inget yang goncengin itu Mae—" ada jeda Isogai menundukkan kepalanya menutupi semburat merah. "Suka deg-deg-an sendiri…" ucapnya lirih.

"Makanya nyebut Asano?"

Isogai mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

"Hm, Kita pacaran nih?"

"Kalo Mae mau—"

Tangan Maehara terulur menyentuh kepala Isogai, mengusap rambut itu dengan lembut. Wajah di dekatkan pada cuping telinga Isogai kemudian berbisik, "Sayang, Yuuma…"

FIN

.

[ Nanti aja lah, ]

[ jangan ditunda terus, udah nggak tahan pengen ngerebut kamu dari dia— ] tombol kirim tinggal ditekan secara gratis, namun Asano Gakushuu malah menghapus beberapa kata.

menjadi :

[ Jangan ditunda terus, udah gak tahan— ]

Ambigu? Yah, mungkin Isogai yang membaca itu akan sedikit merasa aneh atau gagal paham dengan Asano.

Menghela nafas panjang, Asano hanya bisa sabar dijadikan pelarian dari orang tersayangnya—

Hanya dijadikan modus—padahal sudah menembak Isogai dari cara teromantis sampai ternajis, tetap saja yang di jawab oleh Isogai adalah "Aku menyukai Mae."

Ponsel dilempar dan ditangkap oleh Ren yang kemudian membaca percakapan milik Isogai dan juga Asano. Tawa pilu sekaligus meledek diberikan untuk Asano.

Suka mengintimidasi dan seram—tapi mendapatkan bocah polos macam Isogai saja seperti menangkap belut. Dasar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Beli jeruk sekilo, buat diinjek-injek sampai puas—"

.

UDAHAN /nak

MAAP NYAMPAH LAGI orz

HALO ;;A;;)/ saya lagi nggak tau kenapa malah jadi suka yang nyerempet Indonesia!AU jadi maap kalo agak absurd dan garing kampret gini—

Ini pelampiasan gara-gara gambar teknik super kampret /hiks/ dan untungnya bisa selesaaaaai (fanfiknya bukan gambar tekniknya lol)

Ahhh lama nggak nulis mohon kritik sarannya ;;A;; keluh kesah setelah baca ff ini sekalian #banyakmaunyalo

dadaaaah, salam kecup pake sayang buat yang baca dan para bangsat #njer


End file.
